Something to Remember Me By
by Midoriri
Summary: SPOILER WARNING Mello's last plan is about to put into action, but first, he wants to give Near something to remember him by. Something that will be with her forever. AU Genderswitch


**Warnings: Genderswitch, implied sex...And spoilers, but I mentioned that in the summary.**

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Matt asked, worry in his eyes.

Mello stood a few feet away, looking out a window, but hidden in the shadows. His expression was unreadable, as it had been for the past few hours. He swallowed, and nodded his head. "Yeah," he confirmed; his voice a little raspy. He cleared his throat and repeated the word. "I'm sure."

"But I thought that…" Matt started, before stopping and shaking his head. "Man, I don't _get _you anymore…"

The chocolate-eater smirked a little. For the past few weeks, he'd felt just a _tiny_ bit of the hatred towards Near fading away. Not a lot, just a tiny bit. So little it was barely noticeable. He still treated the girl like his worst enemy on the face of the planet, but…

He wouldn't be able to see her again for awhile…a _long_ while.

"Near," he said later, into his cell-phone. He knew their conversation wasn't private; that everyone in the room was listening in, but still…if he made it sound as normal as possible, then maybe… "I need to see you later tonight."

There was a pause. "For what reason?" she finally said, in her usual monotonous voice.

"I've…I've got a plan of my own, and I want to tell you something about it. I need to see you _alone._" Yeah, that didn't sound suspicious at _all…_ Mello rolled his eyes. The way he phrased it, it sounded like he was going to murder her and hide the body somewhere. No…he'd use it as a trophy. That, or burn it while doing a crazed dance around the flames. "In two hours."

Another pause. "What is Mello planning?"

He didn't answer for a long time. "I want to see you in two hours, _alone,_" he repeated. "Can you promise me this?"

"…Yes, fine."

Mello ended the call.

**-oOo-**

Just as she said, she was alone. Well, almost. Her stupid toys were littering the floor, robots' eyes staring at him, a few dolls propped up against a wall, some action figures, her finger-puppets…Mello smirked when he saw that they were all turned to face the door, so they all, as well as their owner, were staring fixedly at him when he entered. Near's idea of a joke, he supposed.

Speaking of joke, she was smiling slightly at him when she noticed his gaze go around the "audience." Shrugging slightly beneath that damned white nightgown of hers, she said "I told them to leave, but my toys all wanted to protect me."

Mello didn't know if she was joking or being serious. When they were younger, she'd always talk like that…say that she'd tried to tell her toys something, but they wouldn't listen. He almost laughed at the memory of her desperately trying to convince the teachers that "Mister Robo" needed to sit with her in the classroom and at dinner. _No…_ he thought, shaking his head a little as he walked in, the doors closing behind him. _I can't laugh anymore…I can't smile at her._

Near's eye widened about a centimeter as Mello drew closer and squatted down on the floor to her level. "Mello? You said you had a plan…and…" she trailed off, cocking her head at him. "What's wrong?"

"Near…" Mello said quietly, moving a hand forward to touch her cheek. She stiffened.

"What are you doing?" she asked; voice hard.

"Near…I want to give you something."

She stared at him as he drew closer, and blinked in shock when he pressed his lips to her cheek, then moved them downwards to her neck. "Mello?"

"Near…I need you to remember me," he rasped, one hand going to the small of her back.

In response, she smiled sadly, moving her hands onto his shoulders. "Mello….I said for years that you fascinated me. I can't ever forget someone who does that, even if I try."

_Despite that, _he thought, squeezing her tight. _I need to give you something…a way to remember me forever..._

**-oOo-**

Five minutes later, they were still on the floor, but now they were lying down. "M-Mello?!" she whispered loudly, eyes wider than normal as she felt the man rubbing against her, one of his hands moving to unbutton her nightgown.

"Shut up," he growled. Then, in a more gentle voice "Just…lie still for me…"

A few minutes of silence…Then, _"_Near…when was your last period?"

She seemed to be startled by this question. "My last one ended about a week ago. Why?"

The nightgown was opened up and lay beneath her like a blanket, or wings. "Good," was her only answer.

**-oOo-**

After it was over, Mello simply lay there on top of her, one arm wrapped around her waist, his eyes narrowed. He lay there, waiting…waiting until he could hear her breathing change. At the moment, however, all he could feel from her was the heat from her body, and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Mello…?" she breathed.

He didn't answer her, feigning sleep.

Near was none the wiser, her own eyes starting to drift closed as she contemplated on what had just occurred. (And she couldn't see his face, as her chin was against the top of his head.) It had hurt, but…

But…

_But…with Mello…it's almost a good kind…isn't it? _Those were her last thoughts before her vision grew fuzzy and she could stay awake no longer. In the back of her mind, she thought she could feel someone's lips against hers for a few seconds.

When she awoke, Mello had gone, and her nightgown had been buttoned back up.

…

The next day, she received word that Mello was dead.

**-oOo-**

"Near," Lidner reminded her. "It's almost time."

The younger girl sat on the floor, her hair piled up and secured in place by the elastic of the mask's band, so that she'd look like a boy at first glance. (It was a silly joke to her: that she'd be wearing the face of Kira's previous rival, and have her hair hidden so she appeared boyish, if only to see the look on his face when he learned that he was being outdone by a mere _girl_.) Beneath the mask, her face was blank. "Yes, I know."

For a few seconds, all was silent.

"Erm, Near?" Rester ventured. "A few days ago...what did Mello want?" He, along with the others, had asked this several times, but each time, Near ignored them. This time, however...

"Just what he said," Near answered quietly. "And…he wanted to give me something to remember him by."

"_Near…when was your last period?"_

_"My last one ended almost a week ago. Why?"_

_"Good." _

Though she knew it was far too early to tell, one of her hands drifted down to her stomach, a sad smile behind her mask. _I now know why you asked, Mello…_

…

_This is a way to keep part of you with me, isn't it? Isn't it, Mello? _She swallowed as, uncharacteristically, a lump threatened to rise in her throat.

"They're here..."

She nodded, swallowing back all emotion, her hand moving back to the ground.


End file.
